The Enclave
The Enclave is the second Interstellar Initiative. It began on July 4, 3305 and ran until August 8, 3305.Frontier Forums: The Enclave - Overview of PhasesFrontier Forums: Bridging the Gap - Conclusion The initiative involved the colonization of the Witch Head Nebula, which was spurred by the exhaustion of Meta-Alloy producing Thargoid Barnacles in the Pleiades Nebula and the need for a new source. Despite the Thargoids' efforts to defend the Witch Head Nebula barnacle sites, the initial colonies were defended successfully and the nebula was officially declared a shared enclave of humanity by the Federation, Empire, and Alliance. Phases *'Phase One' **July 4, 3305 - July 11, 3305 **The production of Meta-Alloys at known Thargoid Barnacle sites in the Pleiades Nebula sharply decreases. Markets offer increased prices for Meta-Alloys. **Aegis launches a Community Goal requesting exploration data from independent pilots in order to locate new Thargoid Barnacles to fulfill ongoing demand for Meta-Alloys. *'Phase Two' **July 11, 3305 - July 22, 3305 **New Thargoid Barnacle sites were confirmed in the Witch Head Nebula. **The Alliance, Empire, and Federation each launch concurrent resource-gathering Community Goals with the aim of constructing new Starports and Megaships in the region. The Alliance's campaign is hosted by Judson Station in Mizar, the Empire's by Barlowe Station in Kaiakul, and the Federation's by Weyl Station in Eir. **In addition, the Thargoids swarmed Maia and forced Professor Ishmael Palin and his staff to evacuate from Palin Research Centre to the megaship Carson's Spring. Independent pilots defended Carson's Spring from further attacks, allowing it to jump to Arque, where Professor Palin plans to reestablish his operation at Abel Laboratory. *'Phase Three' **July 25, 3305 - August 1, 3305 **Six Ocellus Starports arrive in the Witch Head Nebula to begin the colonization effort, but are immediately attacked by Thargoids. The Incursions in the affected systems must be stopped, or else the colonists will be forced to abandon them. **The response to the request for aid was so impressive that the Pilots Federation opened a new Surface Port with a shipyard, Jackrock Outpost, in the Witch Head Sector LC-V c2-10 system less than a day later as a reward for pilots fighting in the region. All six Incursions were swiftly defeated. **Engineer Chloe Sedesi announced plans to establish a base in Witch Head Sector DL-Y d17. A Technology Broker and Material Trader also planned to move to the region. *'Phase Four' **August 8, 3305 **Additional systems in the Witch Head Nebula are colonized, with more planned over the following weeks. **Engineer Chloe Sedesi begins services at Cinder Dock in Witch Head Sector DL-Y d17. She offers upgrades to Frame Shift Drives and Thrusters, and like the Engineers in Colonia, her upgrades will increase in quality as pilots use her services. **A Technology Broker begins services at Bray Landing in Witch Head Sector LC-V c2-9. **A Material Trader begins services at Ratchet Hub in Witch Head Sector EB-X c1-7. **All Human Technology Brokers across the galaxy gain a recipe that can be used to unlock a Thargoid bobblehead. GalNet Reports 08 AUG 3305 *Humanity's expansion into the Witch Head Nebula has continued with the introduction of seven planetary ports. Six ports now occupy systems surrounding the existing enclave. The Alliance, Federation and Empire have each established two ports, strengthening the presence of their representative factions. The seventh port, Cinder Dock, is located in Witch Head Sector DL-Y d17. Professor Alba Tesreau of Aegis Research provided some additional details: "A facility managed by the engineer Chloe Sedesi has been installed at Cinder Dock. The engineering blueprints available at the facility offer upgrades to frame shift drives and thrusters. Following last-minute discussions held aboard the megaship Spirit of Minue, a tech broker and material trader have also agreed to bring their services to the planetary ports. These contacts are located at Bray Landing and Ratchet Hub respectively. With these new resources available ahead of schedule, we hope to accelerate the ongoing efforts to repair the starports damaged during recent Thargoid assaults. Ezra Point is the first to declare itself fully functional, with all standard services back online." Further installations have been planned over the coming weeks, as migration continues to bring new opportunities and financial investment to the enclave. "These achievements are founded on the tireless efforts of many independent pilots," said Tesreau. "Their bravery and dedication were key factors in securing humanity's access to meta-alloys within the Witch Head Nebula. On behalf of Aegis, I offer these pilots my deepest gratitude."GalNet: Witch Head Planetary Ports Established 06 AUG 3305 *The human enclave in the Witch Head Nebula has attracted thousands of migrants looking for a fresh start. One of those heading to the area is Chloe Sedesi, a former apprentice of Professor Ishmael Palin. She gave an interview to Leon Banerjee for Vox Galactica: "I've been working with the professor for years now, and he's taught me so much about rejigging modules to improve their function. He might come across as a bit serious, but Ishmael's actually a total sweetheart. Although he'll probably frown at me for saying that. I'd been thinking about striking out on my own for a while, and the creation of the Witch Head enclave seemed like a good opportunity to do just that. All those independent pilots have done so much for the new enclave, I thought it'd be good to offer a little support." Sedesi is currently overseeing the installation of a facility at Cinder Dock in Witch Head Sector DL-Y d17, which will offer engineering services similar to those previously offered at the Palin Research Centre. It has also been confirmed that a tech broker and a material trader will be offering their services in the Witch Head Nebula, once the region's starports have been returned to full functionality.GalNet: Further Migration to Witch Head Nebula 31 JUL 3305 *Recent reports from the Witch Head Nebula indicate that the Thargoid forces in the region have been defeated. The initial call to arms from Aegis Research was met with an overwhelming response from independent pilots, who were able to push back Thargoid incursions from the new human colonies. Admiral Aden Tanner, chief military liaison for Aegis, said: "Humanity has achieved a decisive victory in the Witch Head Nebula. Significant numbers of Thargoid vessels were destroyed in the conflict, even as many independent pilots were lost. But the sacrifice of these brave souls was not in vain, for the enemy has been forced to withdraw. While the threat of occasional incursions from Thargoid craft remains, our colonial assets have been firmly established in the region." Professor Alba Tesreau of Aegis Research looked to the future: "The Alliance, Empire and Federation have declared that the Witch Head Nebula is now an official enclave of humanity – a region that their joint efforts have enabled them to share equally. But the damage inflicted on our new starports must be repaired before we can harvest the barnacle sites in the area. Independent pilots have already given so much, and for that I am humbled and thankful. And yet, we must ask for one last favour: to support the repair of these starports."GalNet: Enclave Established in Witch Head Nebula 30 JUL 3305 *Professor Ishmael Palin has established a permanent base of operations in the Arque system. Aegis Research confirmed the news with a statement from Professor Alba Tesreau: "Having fled the Maia system, Professor Palin and his staff have installed their equipment at the planetary port Abel Laboratory on Arque 4 E. All of the engineering services previously offered by Professor Palin are now available at his new location. His study of meta-alloys and other Thargoid-related materials has also resumed. The megaship Carson's Spring, which facilitated an emergency evacuation of the Palin Research Centre, has left the Arque system to resume other duties."GalNet: A New Home for Professor Palin 25 JUL 3305 *The Thargoids have emerged in the Witch Head Nebula, just hours after human expansion efforts in the region began. Numerous attacks in the area indicate that Thargoid craft are aggressively defending the region's barnacle sites. Professor Alba Tesreau of Aegis Research said in an update: "Representative factions of the Alliance, Empire and Federation have entered the Witch Head Nebula to begin colonisation efforts. A number of megaships and Ocellus starports arrived in the area on schedule, only to be met with hostile Thargoid vessels soon afterwards." This development, coupled with increased Thargoid activity in the Pleiades Nebula, suggests that the Thargoids are intent on driving humanity out of regions containing barnacle sites. Tesreau was quick to repeat that securing access to a source of meta-alloys is of great importance to humanity. "All three superpowers are urgently requesting help to repel Thargoid forces from the Witch Head Nebula," said Tesreau. "Without the galactic community's support, these pioneer factions will be forced to retreat, and vital supplies of meta-alloys will be lost."GalNet: Thargoids Defend Meta-Alloy Sources 22 JUL 3305 *Carson's Spring, the megaship transporting Professor Ishmael Palin from the Maia system, has successfully completed its journey, having endured a number of attacks by Thargoid craft. Admiral Aden Tanner provided this update on behalf of Aegis Research: "With support from many independent combat pilots, the Thargoid assaults on Carson's Spring have been successfully repelled. The megaship has now arrived in the Arque system with Professor Palin and his staff." Palin currently remains aboard Carson's Spring. Efforts are underway to establish a new permanent home at Abel Laboratory on Arque 4 E, from where Palin's previously offered engineering services can resume.GalNet: Carson's Spring Reaches Arque System 18 JUL 3305 *The Thargoids have returned to the Pleiades Nebula in large numbers, with several conflicts reported within hours. Professor Alba Tesreau gave an update on behalf of Aegis Research: "The Thargoid forces that recently withdrew from the core systems have resurfaced in the Pleiades Nebula following a brief disappearance. An initial analysis of their movements suggests a subtle change to their tactics. I believe they are seeking to reassert themselves in their original nexus. A considerable number of Thargoid craft have gathered in the Maia system. With the Palin Research Centre facing an imminent attack, the decision was made to evacuate Professor Palin and his staff, thereby protecting a number of vital research projects. All work at Palin Research Centre has been suspended. Regrettably, however, a transmission from Palin's megaship, Carson's Spring, indicates that it was assaulted by Thargoid vessels shortly after departure. With system security forces already under pressure, we urge independent pilots to head to Maia and protect Carson's Spring."GalNet: Thargoids Return to Pleiades Nebula 11 JUL 3305 *Reports indicate that the Thargoids have abruptly withdrawn from the majority of human-occupied space. Admiral Aden Tanner, chief military liaison for Aegis, announced: "Multiple reliable sources have reported a mass departure of Thargoid craft. Their forces vanished from dozens of locations within hours of each other. Only the Maia and Merope systems are still reporting Thargoid activity. Our theory is that the Thargoids have retreated due to our defence operations depleting their numbers. Then again, they may simply be reconsidering their strategy. Either way, Aegis will continue to monitor the situation." In response, Professor Ishmael Palin of the Palin Research Centre offered words of warning: "Celebrating any kind of victory over the Thargoids would be premature. We have no proof that their withdrawal was a result of human activity, and this action is at odds with their highly territorial nature. Nevertheless, this is still a significant – if mysterious – development."GalNet: Thargoids Withdraw from Core Systems 11 JUL 3305 *The Witch Head Nebula has been confirmed as a primary source of meta-alloys, following an initiative hosted by Aegis Research. The news has triggered efforts to swiftly establish a human presence in the area. Aegis Research released this statement from Professor Alba Tesreau: "Having analysed large amounts of exploration data, graciously provided by the galactic community, we can confirm that the Witch Head Nebula contains enough barnacle sites to meet the demand for meta-alloys. I am confident that these sites will offer a suitable alternative to the exhausted barnacles in the Pleiades Nebula." The Alliance, Empire and Federation have already dispatched advance teams to the region. Each superpower has asked the galactic community to support its respective initiative and help them establish megaships and Ocellus starports in the nebula. With the Pleiades sources of meta-alloys now almost completely depleted, independent traders will play a key role in ensuring that this vital commodity remains available to humanity. Pilots seeking to participate in any of the three initiatives will be able to find further information on the nearest mission board.GalNet: Alternative Source of Meta-Alloys Identified 04 JUL 3305 *Aegis Research has issued a statement amid growing concerns that meta-alloy harvests in the Pleiades Nebula have slowed dramatically. A number of sources claim that Thargoid barnacle sites have recently ceased producing materials. The situation was addressed by Professor Alba Tesreau of Aegis Research: "Thargoid structures remain poorly understood, so we can only theorise why the barnacles in most Pleiades systems have grown barren. Our leading hypothesis is that these sites have been over-exploited in recent years, and humanity has simply exhausted this resource. What is certain is that meta-alloys are both a valuable commodity and a vital component of anti-xeno technology. It is of paramount importance that we maintain the supply of this material. Therefore, Aegis Research is spearheading an initiative to identify an alternative source. We ask the galactic community to support us by providing exploration data, in the hope this leads us to undiscovered barnacle sites. Independent pilots who wish to participate can do so by handing in survey scans to The Oracle in the Delphi system between the 4th and the 10th of July.GalNet: Meta-Alloys Reportedly Growing Scarce Videos Incoming Transmission - The Enclave Gallery File:Anti-Thargoid Decal.png|Anti-Thargoid decal File:Thargoid Bobblehead.png|Thargoid bobblehead File:Pigeon John's Nest.png|Columbi's Haven (formerly Pigeon John's Nest) File:Cann Relay damaged.png|Cann Relay after a Thargoid attack File:Cann Relay repairing.png|Cann Relay repairing File:Jackrock Outpost.png|Jackrock Outpost File:Cinder Dock.png|Cinder Dock File:Jade's Pride.png|Jade's Pride References Category:Events